Dig It
by moonbeam9992
Summary: As cliche as it seems, a girl arrives at Camp Green Lake. When digging holes stirs up more than dirt, Kat must confront her past, her feelings, and her strange visions of a happier Green Lake, Texas. SquidXOC
1. A Misfit Among Misfits

/A.N./This is my first Holes story. I don't know, and can't tell you how long I've been wanting to write one. This of course will be the overused cliche of a girl at Camp Green Lake story, but none the less I hope you enjoy it anyway.

This story will have some parts of the movie and the book in it.

And also if the speech is grammatically incorrect it is meant to be so.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Holes. I own my OC and the plot.

:

Part One: Shovel In Hand

Chapter One: A Misfit Among Misfits

:

Simply put, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and she might have been innocent. I might have overreacted. At least, that's what I told myself on the longest but ride of my life. The thin breeze of humid air through the small crack in the bus window gave little relief. At least it was making me forget about the itchy ring of sweat around my wrists where I was handcuffed to the seat.

I lazily and disgustedly gazed out the dirty window at the barren wasteland that was stretched out before me. After a few hours the earth began to morph into the moon, deep craters everywhere. The holes looked small from my elevated position on the bus, but I knew looks could be deceiving.

That was what I was going to be doing for the next eighteen months, cloning the moon. Digging those god-awful looking holes, building houses for Lord knows what kind of creatures. I snapped my head up when I heard the bus driver grunt. I saw a cluster of little buildings form on the horizon.

I looked at the ceiling and tried to enjoy what little peace and quiet I had left. Twenty minutes later the guard was walking back towards my seat. He uncuffed me and waited till I grabbed my purple backpack. That backpack was the only part of familiarity I had left and would serve the only comfort. I had gotten it in the fifth grade eight years ago. From all its use I had resulted in sewing patches and whole sides onto it. By now it was as if I had made it myself.

I slipped my backpack onto my bare shoulders and stood up. I pulled up my almost-to-big light blue jeans and smoothed out my yellow tube top. The only reason I dressed like this was because they had told me I was going to Camp Green Lake. However, on the bus ride over here the driver told me I was going to a camp where they dig holes. I thought I had gotten on the wrong bus and when we got there they'd send me to the right place.

That was until the guard lead me to a small building with a sign that said, **YOU ARE ENTERING CAMP GREEN LAKE JUVENILE CORRECTIONAL FACILITY**. Ok, well fine, I'd be okay. Where was the lake? All I saw was a bunch of dusty building out in the middle of nowhere, with boys sitting on the front porch staring at me. Come to think of it there were quite a lot of boys around and very few girls, and by very few I meant me. I was starting to feel not as confident as I hoped I looked.

Inside the building I felt the sweet relief of the air conditioning. I didn't dwell on the fact that by the sound of it, it would cut out any minute. I looked around and saw a man at a desk with sun glasses and a cowboy hat on. He had his feet propped up on his desk and looked pretty comfortable.

"What's with the sunflower seeds?" the guard asked as I looked to the man behind the desk.

"I give up smoking," was his simple reply.

He got out two cokes from the refrigerator behind him, from my experience with men I knew that neither was for me. He gave one to the guard and told him the other was for the driver. The guard left me alone with the man behind the desk.

He picked up my file and spoke," Kat Tazimori. You musta done more than this here rap sheet says to end up in 'ere."

I didn't speak.

"My name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you speak to me you must call me by that name, is that clear?"

I nodded my head.

"Well Tazimori you're not in the girl scouts anymore," Mr. Sir said, stood up, and left.

When he came back in his hands he had two orange jumpsuits, two white wife-beaters, two pairs of socks, white sneakers, a white cap, and a towel. There was a plastic bottle on top which was to be my canteen, and a few small yellow coins. When Mr. Sir told me to undress at looked at him like he was stupid.

"Mr. Sir I think that's illegal," he stopped for a minute, rolled his eyes, and walked out the front door of the building motioning me to follow. I shoved the clothes in my already full backpack and followed him.

"You can change in your tent. You'll be in D-tent. You are to dig one hole each day, including Saturdays and Sundays. Each hole must be five feet by five feet, use your shovel to measure. And you better learn how to wake up early, 'cause breakfast is served at 4:30."

We walked on touring the buildings,"You find 'nything interesting you give it to me or any other counselor. When you finish digging, rest of the days yours."

He went on to tell me to run away if I wanted to, but they had the only water for a hundred miles, and I'd be buzzer food by the third day. I was grateful that another man walked up to interrupt Mr. Sir. He looked at me strangely. Like I was out of place. Everybody had been looking at me like that around here.

"My name is Dr. Pendanski. I respect you Kat," I looked at him strangely. That was a new one,"I know you've made some bad choices, but that doesn't make you a bad kid. You'll be in D-tent. D stands for Diligence. I'll be your counselor. This right here is your tent." He opened a flap of a large army green tent. Inside were several cots, a crate converted into a makeshift table, and seven boys staring at me.

"My eyes are starting to play tricks on me. I see Mom standing in the doorway with an angel." a black kid with thick glasses said from his position on one of the cots.

"This is Kat, she'll be the newest member of out team. Make her feel at home boys, she'll be with you for the next eighteen months. And remember NO funny business. It should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor." "Mom" said out loud, which caused me to roll my eyes, in turn causing some of the boys to grin.

"She gonna be digging with us and everything?" the other black kid asked.

"Yes Theodore, she is," Dr. Pendanski nodded.

The boy with glasses smiled," Hallelujah, there is a God!"

"Calm down Rex, remember what I just said."

"Whatever Mom. And the name's X-Ray. That's Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Barfbag, and Zero," X-Ray introduced me to everyone after Pendanski had used their real names.

"They all have their little nicknames, but I prefer to use the names society will recognize them by. You'll get one, soon enough, I'm sure. I'll leave you kids to get better acquainted, and Theodore, I'm going to give you the responsibility of showing Kat around," after that Dr. P., as I had taken to calling him in my mind, had left me in the tent with the boys.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked looking around for the most unused looking cot.

"You sleep in this cot right here, between Squid and me," X-Ray smiled. He seemed to be the leader, he did all the talking at least.

"Thanks," I dumped my backpack in the milk crate at the foot of the bed and lay down on the cot to test it.

After a few little wiggles I had made myself comfortable while the boys watched. It didn't really unnerve me, and after all, I had expected it the moment I stepped off the bus and realized I was the only girl here. I cracked one eye open and looked around, no longer content with simply sitting there.

"So Armpit, you gonna' show me around or what?" I smiled as he jumped up and nodded his head.

Armpit took me around the little circle of buildings explaining where the Mess Hall, the showers, the water spigots, and the "Wreck" room were. Of course, our trip was not without the expected whistles and cat-calls, but nothing got out of hand. Armpit and I made our way back to the tent. I crawled back onto my cot and watched the activity on X-Ray's cot. Him and Squid had several small rocks arranged on the surface of the cot and were apparently playing some sort of game with them.

I watched the game, mildly intrigued until a piercing bell rung. I covered my ears,"What the hell was that?"

"The dinner bell. Come on I'll show you how it works," X-Ray said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at it somewhat nervously, but followed anyway.

In the mess hall I was lead through a line, received what I assumed to be food, and was swiftly escorted to D-tent's table after an incident with a large, and I do mean _large_ boy, introduced to me as 'The Lump.'

I looked around as all the boys began to dig into the imitation food. All was peaceful until a dark hand reached across into my plate.

"You didn't dig today," X-Ray said.

"And?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't mind givin' your bread to someone who did, now do you?" he smirked.

"Take what you want today, but I'd be careful next time. Everyone's in here for a reason," I pushed my tray in his direction so he could take the bread.

He looked at the others, some of which shrugged, before reluctantly taking my bread.

"Speaking of reasons, what are you in here for chica?" Magnet asked me.

I moved my mouth to say something, but Barfbag beat me to it,"Let me guess, you're innocent. They've got the wrong girl?"

I gave a small, wistful smile," No, I did what I'm in here for."

"'O wha wa eh," Squid said, chewing his food. (So what was it?)

"It's a long story," I said, taking a bite of my banana jell-O.

"Incase you haven't noticed, we're all gonna' be here awhile," X-Ray said, having already forgotten the bread incident.

"Then maybe you'll hear it eventually," I got up and dumped my tray in the dish pan full of murky water and brown suds.

I walked back to the tent and changed into my "relaxation" clothes. If nothing else, in the morning I would already be dressed and ready, save my shoes. I pulled out a pad of paper and pencil from my backpack and began writing. It was ten minutes before the boys filed in and made themselves comfortable. By that, I mean they all stripped down to their boxers. I didn't dwell on it, you've seen one man naked, you've seen them all. I do have to say that Squid kinda caught my eye, but that's beside the point.

"You writin' to yer boyfriend?" he asked me.

"Trust me, he'd be the last person I'd write to," I rolled my eyes at his memory and continued writing.

"How come? He the reason you in here?" Armpit asked, causing all the boys to look at me, awaiting an answer.

I sighed,"Ya'll aren't gonna' leave me alone 'till I tell you, are you?" they all shook their heads."I'll tell you what. If you let me get a good night's sleep, I'll tell you while we dig tomorrow. It'll help us all go faster."

They all groaned, but rolled over in their beds taking on a sleeping position. I was relieved I didn't have to spill anything yet. I kinda put myself in the situation, but still, I wasn't too open to telling my life story to seven juvenile delinquents that I had just met.

:

/A.N./ This chapter was just the basic 'starter chapter' if you will. Kinda boring, sorry 'bout that, but I promise the story WILL get more interesting. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Digging Deeper

/A.N./ So I'm starting my second chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, even though there's only been one chapter. This story will become interesting I promise. That's really all I got, except for...Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Holes. I own my OC and the plot.

:

Part One: Shovel In Hand

Chapter Two: Digging Deeper

:

Four thirty in the morning came too early in my opinion. Especially when it was accompanied with the sound of that damned bell. I hadn't slept that well last night because of Armpit's snoring. I ended up throwing a pebble at his head, which stopped him for awhile. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before swinging my legs over the side of the cot. When my feet hit the cold wooden floor my eyes opened considerably wider, as I pulled them back up and began to put socks on.

I had just finished tying my boot laces when we all trudged out of the tent and over to a small building labeled 'Library'. Mr. Sir was standing there waiting for all of us to grab a shovel. When I finally got up there I grabbed one with an orange ring of tape down by the shovel's blade. It was the only one that had that, so I figured there might be something special about it.

I walked over and grabbed a honey coated tortilla, when I felt a hand on my shoulder,"That's my shovel."

I turned around to face X-Ray,"I can see you and I are gonna' get along well."

I grudgingly handed him my shovel and took the other one that he had previously had. Then I watched as he and the other boys began to follow Mr. Sir out to the lake bed.

"That's X-Ray's shovel. It's smaller than all the others you know," I heard Squid come up behind me.

I thought for a minute. Now I realized why it was so important,"Smaller shovel, smaller hole."

With the tortilla enclosed hand he pointed to his head and nodded. I rolled my eyes. Honestly if it was shorter than the others it wasn't by more than a fraction of an inch. I matched my pace with Squid and Zigzag and walked in between them. There wasn't that much talking, it was still too early in the morning.

When we got to our digging site Mr. Sir scratched a line in the ground with the spur of his boot,"Yer gonna' dig 'ere. Better get started, girl scout, the first hole's the hardest."

I rolled my eyes as he snickered. I tried to spear my shovel into the ground to get a start, but it was just bouncing off every time. I was getting no where and it didn't look like anyone was going to help me out. I felt eyes on me and looked up. When I did Zero was staring back at me. He looked from the ground to my canteen, then back at the ground. I gave him a little salute to let him know that I understood, and unscrewed the lid of my canteen. The water made a loud splashing sound, despite the small amount I poured, causing everyone to look in my direction.

Even if the dirt was softer because of the water, it wasn't by much. I was still having trouble getting my shovel down through the dirt. After a few hours I stopped for a minute to see how much I had left. My whole was pretty wide, but I probably had two and a half feet left.

After a while we heard a truck approaching. It was lunch time. I sighed. I was 5'4". Needless to say it was kinda hard to get out of the whole. I grunted and jumped up, gripping the edge of the hole. It took me a minute, but I found my footing and swung myself over the side.

I heard laughing and turned to look at the sound. There sat the whole of D-tent, except Zero laughing at me. I rolled my eyes,"Yeah, yeah you can laugh, but I got out didn't I?"

Dr. Pendanski had pulled up by this time and I was getting into the line. Barfbag came up beside me and took my hands to look at them.

He looked back at me and grinned,"Try and find some gloves. The blisters 'll only get worse."

I nodded and looked at my hands. There were too many blisters maybe three on each hand, but two of them had opened and were bleeding. I sighed and walked up to the truck. I stood in line behind Zero at the end. When I got up to the water truck I patiently waited as my canteen was filled, then walked down the side of the truck picking up my lunch.

I sat on the edge of my hole and munched away at my lunch when I finished I packed all the trash into the sandwich bag that had come with it. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I had long since tied the arms of my jumpsuit around my waste, but I still wasn't cool enough. I looked up at the sky with the evil sun beaming down on us, before grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it up over my head.

Fuck the boys, I didn't care if they looked, which they were by now. I tied the shirt around my chest so it covered my breast, but it was cooler than before. It would have to do for the time being as I picked back up my shovel and began digging again.

It had been hours since the shirt thing when I crawled out of my hole and saw that Zero and Barfbag were already gone. I noticed the others, meaning Squid, X-Ray, Zigzag, and Magnet were also getting out of their holes.

"Hey Squid! What am I suppose to do now?" he whipped his head around and spit in his hole before coming to mine.

He circled it a couple of times before speaking,"Spit in it."

I looked at him like he was crazy,"Spit?"

"Yeah. You speak English girl?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and spit in the hole. I looked at him as if to say 'are you happy now?'. He started walking back in the direction of the camp. When I didn't follow, he stopped and looked back until I got the gist. I ran to catch up, with him. We walked back together behind the other three.

"You're a weird girl, you know that?" he looked at me.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I shaded my eyes so I could see his face, but even then it was covered in dust.

"I'm not sure yet," he said and walked off ahead of me.

I tossed my shovel in the small pile by the 'Library'. Then walked towards D-tent. The boys were sitting their most of them with their shirts off, to cool them off. I felt really dirty, there was dust and grime all over me. I was sweating, and I was not comfortable at all. I kept pacing around the tent waiting for them to do something.

"You okay?" Zigzag asked me.

"No. I need to take a shower," I said.

"And?" X-Ray looked up at me like I was an idiot.

"Someone has to come with me. Bad things usually happen to me when I'm alone," I said looking at them.

"Fine. We'll all go. We need to take showers anyway," Squid stood up.

They all walked out of the tent. Squid went to leave but I pulled the sleeve of his jumpsuit, he stopped.

"Thank you," I said before walking out.

Squid's P.O.V.

There was something like fear in her eyes. When she told me thank you she looked at me with those brown eyes, they looked like my eyes. I knew something had happened to her. She wouldn't act like that if it hadn't. I didn't exactly blame her. She was a girl, the _only_ girl here. And she wasn't exactly ugly, in fact she looked better than most of the girls I'd ever seen. The other guys probably felt the same way. And even though me or the rest of D-tent wouldn't try anything, the other guys weren't the same way.

End Squid's P.O.V.

I walked towards the showers where the other guys had already started with my relaxation uniform in hand. I could see everything but their private areas. Great for them, but that posed a problem for me. I definitely couldn't shower naked, and if I showered in my clothes I wouldn't get clean. I decided that my underwear would be good enough. After all, it was just like a swimsuit and guys, or just _guy_, had seen me in one before.

I stood in the shower between X-Ray and Squid. For once I was glad to be surrounded by them, them I trusted for some odd reason. The other tents, well there was bound to be some boys who shared my boyfriend's...excuse me, _ex-_boyfriend's opinion of women.

I took off my shoes and socks. My jumpsuit and the tied t-shirt followed. I knew that the boys would look, but I couldn't blame they hadn't seen a girl their age in months, in some cases years. I put my token in and let the cold, refreshing water wash over me.

Even though X-Ray's shower had stopped a few seconds ago he was still standing there looking at me. Maybe it was because I was lathering myself up with soap. Whatever the case, Zigzag could stare from over X's head and was doing so. Magnet almost fell over from trying to lean over past Zig and X.

Squid was the only one showing some decency, but I caught him looking a couple of times. My water stopped suddenly and I pulled on my "clean" socks regretfully. I sat down on the bench outside one of the stalls and pulled on my other jumpsuit.

I waited till the guys got done,"So what is there to do around here?"

"Let's go to the wreck room," Zigzag pulled me along into a building.

I looked around. Now I got the reasoning about the sign outside when it said 'Wreck' room. The couches had holes in them, the floor was ruff, most of the chairs were broken, and the t.v. showed nothing but static, and music was blaring on the half-working radio.

Zigzag seemed to not mind the static in the t.v. because he went right over to it and sat down in front of the box, with his legs crossed. I shot a confused look at X-Ray, he shook his head as if to say 'Don't ask.'

X-Ray, Squid, and Magnet joined Barfbag over by the pool table who had already been there playing. They all grabbed sticks and began to play, X-Ray and Magnet verses Barfbag and Squid. I stood by the table, careful to make sure I was out of their way, and watched.

A little while later after Squid and Barfbag had just finished winning Armpit came in.

I had an idea,"Hey guys. Now we have an even number of people, let's have a tournament."

They all turned to look at me. Barfbag spoke,"Woah Kat, I forgot you were even here."

I suddenly became self-conscious,"Oh, sorry."

"Hey, what are you apologizing for? Come over here let's play," X-Ray ushered me over.

I was going to be up against Magnet first, but as soon as he put the stick in position to break the dinner bell rung. I shrugged and walked out towards the mess hall. I went in the line and got my food and sat down at D-table without noticing the staring.

Everyone had their own little conversations they were absorbed in. Everyone except me. I ate my food silently like I had done since I could remember. The only thing different about this meal was that Squid kept sending me these weird looks. I tried to ignore it as best I could I finished the food and discarded my tray.

I went back to the tent and fell back on my cot. I cursed when I fell, I had landed on one of the bruises. I closed my eyes, and began to relax. I didn't even open them when I heard the tent flap go up, and then shut again. I heard them, whoever it was, sit down on the cot beside me. That probably meant it was either X-Ray or Squid. Personally I was hoping for the latter. He was much more pleasant, and a lot less cocky.

"You have bruises between your legs," my eyes flew open.

I sat up and looked at Squid,"What!?"

"You heard me. I saw them at the showers. What happened? Is that why you didn't want to go alone?" he asked sitting on my cot.

"I don't know what your talking about," I turned my back to him.

"Yeah you do. Is it your fault, or is he the one that likes it rough?" he said getting closer.

"Why you! Bastard!" I turned around to slap him. He caught my hand, and stared into my eyes.

"What do you care? Don't dig yourself deeper than need be," I tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight.

"What if I like to dig?" he said leaning closer.

We heard voices and footsteps approaching. I pulled away again and this time he let go. I fell back onto my cot, and as far as I know he laid back down on his. The rest of the guys came in and began chatting. I don't really remember what was said. About five minutes after I hit the pillow I fell asleep thinking about Squid's words.

/A.N./ I'm not sure this chapter turned out the way I wanted it to, but for now it's stuck like this. I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. One ShovelFull at a Time

/A.N./ So now I'm going on to the third chapter. First off I would like to extend my DEEPEST GRATITUDE to my ONE reviewer: Moonwolf27. It means a lot to me that you reviewed and even more that you liked it. It's things like that, that keep me writing. So thank you once again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Holes. I own my OC and the plot.

:

Part One: Shovel In Hand

Chapter Three: One Shovel-full at a Time

:

I woke up the next morning thanks to that damn bell. I got up, already dressed, and tied my shoes. I was as quick about it as possible because, frankly, I didn't want company. Not Squid, not anybody. Before any of the boys made it there I got my shovel, avoiding X's, and my honey tortilla. I walked at the head of the group when Mr. Sir led us to the lake bed.

That day I was silent. Silent digging my hole, silent at canteen refill time, and silent at lunch. I didn't know why, but Squid's words unnerved me. I couldn't understand why he would say things like that, especially to me. No one had said words like that to me, well, not in a long time at least. I wondered if he really cared, or if he just wanted something from me. Knowing him-well that's just it I didn't know him. I didn't know anything about him. Only the fact that his real name was Alan, his nickname Squid, he sounded like he was from the South like me, he was in here for stealing from houses(that I learned from Zigzag), and I'd willingly admit that he was one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen.

I climbed out of my whole and spit in it before walking. Barfbag and X-Ray were ahead of me. I had finished early today and I expected a peaceful walk back. That's not what I got. I rolled my eyes when I heard footsteps behind me. I wasn't surprised when Squid appeared on my right side. He stared at me with those sweet, troubled brown eyes of his.

He stared at me in the showers, in the wreck room, in the mess hall at dinner, and in the tent. So that's how it went day by day. Wake up, grab shovel and breakfast, walk with Squid to the lake bed, dig, walk back to camp with Squid, and put up with his staring till I went to sleep, which was normally right after I had finished dinner. The two of us kept up this little charade for two weeks. Finally one day after digging I had decided enough was enough.

We were alone, just the two of us, like always,"He beats me. All the time...for everything. If I wear the wrong clothes, wear too much makeup...if I get in the way, talk too much. If I don't want to have sex with him, he beats me till I can't get away then he just takes what he wants. That's what the bruises you saw were from."

He kept staring straight ahead,"And you put up with this?"

"I have no choice. I live with him, and he's all I've got. End of story," we were already back at camp.

I threw my shovel in the pile and went to the tent to get a shower token. No one was in there when I got there so I took that time to change my underwear and bra. I threw them in my backpack so they could be washed on laundry day. I grabbed my extra uniform and headed to the showers.

The cold water of the shower was secretly what I looked forward to everyday. It was refreshing, it cleansed me, not just physically but mentally. It made me forget that I had been digging holes all day. That I wasn't in a juvenile detention, because of something I had done during a 'moment'.

Until the dinner bell rung I sat in the tent, unusually alone. Normally at least one of the guys would pop in and say something, or try to get me to come to the wreck room, or at least make a perverted suggestion. Not this time, however, I was left blissfully alone to enjoy the peace and quiet.

When I walked into the mess hall and got in line and received my food I still didn't suspect anything. I sat down at the table and began to eat my food. That's when all the eyes at the table turned on me. Now I knew why everyone had been so quiet all day. They were all waiting to gang up on me at dinner.

"You've been here for almost three weeks, and the only thing we know about you is your name is Kat Tazimori, which is weird by the way; you're hot; and you have some kind of boyfriend that may or may not have something to do with the reason you're here. Now spill your story," X-Ray stated bluntly.

"First of all, my dad is Japanese-that's where the "weird" name comes from. Second, I'll take that as a complement, so thank you. Third he's not really a boyfriend in the first place," I crossed my arms and noted that Squid nodded upon hearing my third statement.

"Well now all that's left is your story," Barfbag grinned.

"I'm really not gonna get out of this am I?" I asked rhetorically, rolling my eyes when the boys shook their heads."Fine. Until a little while ago I lived at a shelter. Don't ask me why, I'm not gonna tell you. Anyways, there was a boy there. He was serving community service there, his name is Jason. We...I don't know, we just sorta clicked. He was nineteen and when he finished his time he pulled some strings, I don't even know how, and I got to move in with him. A little while later I discovered he was in a crime ring. He told me he just needed me to do one job for him. One little job." I shook my head.

"So that's what you're in here for?" Squid asked.

"Kinda. I was supposed to go to this little jewelry store and take a ring. He was really specific about the one he wanted. I thought 'How stupid to steal my own ring.'-see I was assuming it was meant for me. I walked in the store and saw the ring. I asked the clerk to see it, then I asked for a smaller size, that I didn't necessarily need. He went in the back to look for it, and that's when I ran. He must a figured it out a few minutes later 'cause I heard the sirens and alarms.

I lost it. I just ran as fast as I could. I got back to the house and opened the door." At this point I let out a little laugh," He was there with...with another woman. And they were...well, you know."

They all nodded their heads sympathetically,"I couldn't stop myself. I...I lunged for her, and then I lost control. I gave her a head wound, broke both arms, and six ribs. Then I turned on him. I started yelling at him, throwing punches, kicking him, doing whatever I could to inflict harm and pain.

A neighbor called the cops 'cause of the noise. They came and pulled me off of Jason. Then they found the ring and realized it was me. They busted me and added assault and battery charges and I picked to go here."

"So what happened to 'em?" X-Ray was for once in his life somewhat quiet.

"She's still in the hospital. And I could give a damn where he's at. Now that I'm saying all of this out loud I feel like a monster," I began picking at my food again.

"What you get them with?" Zigzag nervously looked around.

By this time I had a mouth full of food so I just held up my hands surrender style. They were a little shocked to say the least. I was tiny, very petite, and short. The fact that I could do that amount of damage with just my own two hands didn't seem plausible.

"So let me get this straight. You picked to come here?" Armpit chimed in.

"If you think about it, it was a smart choice. Jail is a few streets away from Jason and his friends, and _my_ enemies. Here no one's around to fuck with me. Well except for maybe a few guys, but I don't think they can take me," I grinned and stood up, taking my plate with me.

"'Night boys," I smirked and walked out of the mess hall and back into the tent.

I laid there thinking about what I had told them. Even that little scenario, that little window into my life, told so much of it, so much about it. It seemed like that was all I had ever known. I was beginning to find solace that I would be spending eighteen months here. I told myself, 'If I can do that much damage with my hands, imagine what I could do with a shovel.'

The boys came in and I naturally feigned asleep. I knew they would ask even more questions now that I had let them put a foot in the door. I waited till I heard snores, or at least until everything was quiet before I crept out of the tent.

The fact that yellow spotted lizards came out primarily at night didn't really occur to me. The tent was stuffy and hot, and I was convinced that Armpit made our tent ten times worse. The cool night air felt really good on my face. I had previously taken to going to bed in my underwear and a tank top, but for protection purposes I opted to put back on my jumpsuit.

I stiffened when I heard a set of footsteps approaching me, although I already had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Why didn't you tell them everything?" I smiled to myself when Squid sat down beside me.

"Maybe I didn't want them to know everything. What about you? You haven't told me anything about yourself. Isn't that the pot callin' the kettle black, trying to get me to spill my story?" I half-laughed.

"I guess you got a good point. So where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"First of all tell me your full name. Your _real_ full name."

"It's Alan Matthew Smith. What about yours? You got one of those fancy foreign names?"

I laughed, "Outrageously fancy. My full name is Avanaco Katari Sen Tazimori. The first two names are Native American because of my mother. 'Avanaco' means 'bear', and 'Katari' means 'walks without sound.' So if you put it together it means 'bear who walks without sound.' 'Sen' means 'lotus flower.' It and 'Tazimori' are Japanese, courtesy of my father. So now you can see why I go by 'Kat.'"

He laughed a little," I guess that's a cool name. So that's why you look the way you do."

He was referring to my long, dark brownish black hair, my tan skin, high cheekbones, and almond shaped eyes," Yeah I'm half Native American on my mom's side, and half Japanese on my dad's side."

"I'm just full blooded American, maybe a little Indian. It's nothing that special."

"Hey just cause you don't have a cool name doesn't mean you ain't special," I playfully pushed him. "Now that we've gotten through the basics, what's your story? How'd you end up here?"

Squid's P.O.V.

I felt her cold, small fingers push against my arm. Not much force behind it for a "bear." Avanaco sounded like a cool name. I wonder if she'd let me get away with calling her that. I chuckled a little. Then I remembered the question.

Could I really tell this girl what I'd been through. She seemed enough like me, and after all the pressure me and the guys put her under, it only seems right. I just didn't know if I was ready to tell anybody the full story.

I looked over at her. The moon made her skin glow, and it made her hair catch light so that it looked like there were white strands of hair in the curls. She must have known I was looking at her 'cause she turned and faced me. When I looked at her eyes somehow I knew I could trust her. I decided to just break down and tell her.

"My dad left me when I was real young. My mom...I guess she couldn't take it. She started drinking. I had to steal from houses or anywhere. I stole whatever I could get my hands on, CD players, DVD players, TVs, food, you name it I've probably stolen it. That's a pretty fucked up life for a kid isn't it? Having to steal to provide for yourself 'cause your mom's too drunk to do it and your dad's not around to make an effort neither."

"I don't blame you. You had your reasons," she said looking at me.

For some reason I felt relieved that she had been so understanding and accepted it. I looked at her about to say something when she spoke," I think we should go in now. We don't have too much time to sleep before we start diggin' again."

I nodded and stood up. I offered her my hand and she took it so I could pull her up. We dusted ourselves off before heading to the tent. I hoped the guys weren't awake when we got back, I didn't want any rumors spreading.

End Squid's P.O.V.

/A.N./ So this is my third chapter. It took a little longer than expected, but at least you got some kind of fluff in this chapter. There will be love, but it takes time and I like my stories to be realistic. Not sure how long I'm going to make the story, but I'll try my best to make it excellent, whatever the length. PLEASE REVIEW!! I would like some feedback on my story.


	4. Reflections of Singing Bears

/A.N./ I don't have internet right now so this chapter will be posted as soon as it's restored. By the way this chapter has fast forwarded time a little while.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Holes. I own my OC and the plot.

:

Part One: Shovel In Hand

Chapter Four: Reflections of Singing Bears

:

The bell sounded early into the thin, dry, morning air. I sat up, swung my feet from the side of my cot onto the floor, and tried to coax my eyes into opening wide enough for me to see out of. The floor was cold, but for some reason I was thankful. I needed a jolt of energy.

I stood up, along with everybody else, and zipped up my jumpsuit and pulled on my shoes. We all walked out, except for me. Barfbag had elected to give me a piggyback ride, and I took up the offer gratefully. We got our shovels and set out for the lake bed until Mr. Sir made me get down. Something about 'every camper had to walk to the diggin' site themselves,' and 'this ain't no girl scout camp,' so I settled for walking right beside him.

I asked him if he had gotten any letters from Delia, that was his girlfriend back home. Or, well..., not really his girlfriend, but something akin to it. Their relationship was more complicated than mine and Jason's, or even mine and S- I'm not going there. There was one letter, she said she missed him and couldn't wait until he got home. He asked me if I had gotten any letters, then we both shared a laugh.

Barfbag and I had talked about everything you could think of in the time that I had been there. For three days after I had told D-tent my story, him and I had played twenty question so many times, by the end of the whole thing, it was more like three-hundred questions. He was my best friend here. Second was Squid.

True, I had told him and Barfbag things about me that no one had known, but I was still confused about him. It was the way that he would chew on that toothpick and stare at me sometimes. Maybe it was the way he was give me an spare shower token now and then, or dig an extra few shovelfuls of dirt that just happened to be in my hole. But I guess it could have been that little electric spark of fire I'd get while we were having one of our late night talks. They were all as pleasant, and most of the time more so, as that first one. But when he'd get in front of the boys he'd act like that closed up, rough and tough bully, that annoyed me so much.

Still, I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him. Actually, I haven't been more attracted to anyone since Jason, but we all know how that turned out. I was scared of falling to say the least. But if you'd ask me I'd still say my favorite time of the day was shower time. I think it was Squid's too. After all, he'd always,(him or Barfbag, sometimes both), be the one to accompany me there to ensure a "safe trip." And I think that was the ulterior motive for the surplus of shower tokens in my crate. Of course, there would be the looks that come with being someone's eye-candy. The eyes scanning every inch of each other's bodies, possibly wondering what it would be like to touch- well, now I'm getting ahead of myself. Who know's what could happen? I don't know if there could ever be anything more than friendship between us, but as long as he kept up that stupid tough guy charade, it wouldn't go very far.

Next would have probably been Zigzag. What a weirdo, but I had adopted him as my weirdo, and he knew it. We had one of those brother/sister relationships, sort of the sibling I never had thing. He would protect me, tease me, _lecture_ me,(about cameras in the showers once, or something or other), and I would reiterate it all back to him. He was a good person to have around, or at least I like him around. He caught a lot of crap from the other guys, just because of his acute schizophrenia(he told me that one himself). That, I thought, was crap. You shouldn't treat a person differently because they don't act like you. That was what Zero and Zigzag had in common.

Speaking of, if you bypass Magnet, Armpit, and X-Ray, in that order, you will come to Zero on my list. The reasoning behind my putting him last was simply the fact that I knew nothing about him. It was like the kid that sat beside you class that you never spoke to. We just kinda had a mutual tolerance of each other and went through our day accordingly. The thing was, I had an odd respect for this kid. Maybe he had seen as much as I had in half the time, or maybe he had seen just enough for that wise look to appear in his eyes. It didn't matter, he knew and understood things half the boys in this camp had no knowledge of. That also didn't matter, to X-Ray at least.

The thing about X-Ray that got under my skin was the fact that he thought he was better than everybody. And those stupid looks he'd give me either gave me the creeps, or pissed me off to a point beyond anger. I had a place in mind that he could shove, with aid of a shovel his cocky attitude. But still, he had this thing in his head that we were like a family. If you were in D-tent you got treated like family. And if I got protection, I guess I would just have to accept him as my leader just as everyone else had.

If we go back to the other members of D-tent in order Magnet is up next. I knew he was like me in the fact that we both shared a love of animals. He also was like a brother to me. He would help me out when his image could spare it, and kid around with me. I also knew a little Spanish from school, so we had some inside jokes that the others didn't understand.

And finally Armpit. To me, Armpit was like a big teddy bear. A big, smelly teddy bear that could have probably used a few good washes, but cuddly none the less. I, however, was the only one to see that side of him though. He, like almost everyone else had that 'I have to be tough in public' mentality. But, occasionally, he would give me an extra piece of bread under the table, or give me an extra shower token, which I usually declined.

We had been digging for about three hours now. I began to get tired of digging. I propped my shovel up and leaned against the side of my hole. I had closed my eyes. A nice day dream of a cold swimming pool was running through my head when I started to hear yelling from quite a few directions.

I opened my eyes and saw what they were screaming at. Barfbag had gotten out of his hole and was walking towards something. It took me a minute, but when I squinted I could see that it was a rattle snake. The fact that it was so close to our digging site didn't occur to me until later. The only thing I had on my mind now was stopping Barfbag from getting closer.

"Barfbag! What are you doing?" I yelled out.

Cries came from the others.

"Hey Barfbag get back here!"

"Come on Barfbag stop playing around!"

It wasn't working. He was still getting closer.

"Are you crazy Barfbag?"

"Stop Lewis!" That was me. I thought trying his real name would get him to come back to at least yell at me or something.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" My approach didn't work. He had just gotten bitten.

I jumped out of my hole and ran to him. Zigzag beat me there, but he was worried about getting the snake away from Barfbag. When I got to him he had fallen on the ground and was writhing in pain. I placed his head in my lap and began to wipe the sweat off of his forehead with my jumpsuit sleeve.

"Someone, fast! Go get Dr. P!" I said while cradling his head.

By this time the others had crowded around, some were trying to fan him off. He was grabbing one hand while my other was stroking his hair. I kept shushing him, trying to get him to calm down. The more he panicked, the faster the poison spread. Then I remembered something he said his mom used to do to when he'd have a nightmare.

I started to sing,"_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_On the day that you were born, the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair,_

_Golden starlight in your eyes so-_"

Zigzag had returned with Dr. Pendanski in the truck. They were climbing out.

I looked down at Barfbag to see if he still had his eyes open," Shhh.... you're alright. It's gonna' be okay. They're gonna' take you now."

I watched as X-Ray and Squid helped lift Barfbag into the bed of Dr. P's truck. He told Zigzag to get in the back and keep and eye on Barfbag. Then he told us to just go on and finish our holes, we'd hear something in a few days.

We watched the truck drive off, then walked back to our holes. I grabbed my shovel and dug three shovels worth. Then I climbed out of my hole and spit in it. I didn't care if it was five feet wide and deep or not, I was done digging for the day.

I walked back to the tent and sat on my cot. I couldn't stop myself from staring out into space. Why did he do it? I know he missed Delia, but this wasn't the way to get to her. The thing that made me feel the worst is that I couldn't even tell that he had been thinking about doing something this drastic.

I heard someone come in the tent,"You alright Bear?"

It didn't register,"Bear!?"

This time I turned to find X-Ray. He came and put an arm around me, this time I just leaned on his shoulder,"No I'm not alri-wait, Bear?"

"Yeah. Squid told us your real name. Your first name means 'Bear,' and that's your nickname. Plus it kinda fits, the way you took care of Barfbag back there, you were kinda like a mother bear," he let me pull away from him.

"Oh, ok," it kinda made me grin. What a funny nickname, but at least it wasn't 'Barfbag.' But that nickname also meant that I had been fully accepted. Now I was an even more important part of the family.

"So where is everybody else?" I asked after he had gone back to his cot.

"They're almost finished. They should be heading back soon," he said and laid back on his cot.

"Look X-," I began.

"I know we got off to kinda a bad start, but what you did for Barfbag back there. It doesn't matter anymore, you're family now," he tilted his head at me and smiled.

I nodded my head and followed suit. I tried to think about anything to get my mind off of Barfbag till the rest of the boys got back.

~Squid's P.O.V.~

What was that idiot thinking?! Sure the rest of us were sick of this place, but sticking your foot in a rattlesnake's face was suicide. I watched the look on Avanaco's face, I had taken to calling her that after the first midnight chat, when they took Barfbag away. Then I watched as she got out of her hole and walked back to camp. I couldn't blame her.

I saw X-Ray finish and walk quickly to catch up to her. I tried to dig as fast as I could. I finished quickly and almost ran back to camp. I wanted to be there for her, strangely. I wanted to make sure she was doing okay. I knew that Barfbag was her best friend here, which for some reason bugged me to know end, and I could only imagine what she was feeling.

When I got back to camp I saw X-Ray at the showers, and I knew that Avanaco would be in the tent alone. Before I could get there he stopped me,"Bear's feeling kinda down right now. Be careful."

I nodded, but I was skeptical who was he to act like he knew more about _my_ Avanaco than I did? Wait....now I was calling her _mine_? What was up with that? I shook my head trying to clear away those thoughts. I would have to deal with it later. For now I wanted to know how _Bear_ was doing.

~End Squid's P.O.V.~

I heard someone come into the tent. I wanted it to be Barfbag, but I knew that was impossible. So instead, I hoped for my other favorite guy, Squid. I turned my head and sure enough there was my knight in shining armor.

He smiled, walking in and sat down on his cot beside me," Bear?"

I shrugged,"You'll have to ask X-Ray about that one."

He shook his head,"I'd much rather talk to you right now. How are you doing?"

My heart skittered for a minute. Did he know the things he was doing to me with him smiling like that, and his hand on my shoulder, and us sitting so close? I berated myself. What was I doing getting so close after what Jason had done? I should know to be careful, and here I was acting like a silly little girl.

"As well as can be expected when your best friend just got bitten by a rattlesnake," I sighed.

He winced at my statement. I couldn't tell whether it was from the _best friend_ part or the fact that I had brought back up the incident.

"If you need me for anything, you know I'll be here. Just don't tell anybody. I don't want them thinkin' I'm goin' soft," he grinned and punched me on the arm.

"Sure thing, Squid. Would it be okay, if just for a little while, while they're gone, if I lay with you?" I asked hoping. He wasn't usually a caring individual around others.

He looked kinda flustered for a moment before nodding his head. I crawled over on his cot which was a tight fit, and practically plastered myself against him. I felt his arms wrap around me and I melted into the warm embrace, while my troubles temporarily disappeared.

/A.N./ Well my fourth chapter was longer than expected, but I think it turned out pretty good. Squid and Kat are starting to discover feelings of each other, but the next chapter might take an unexpected turn. Tune in next time! And don't forget to read and review! Thanks!!!!


	5. No More Vacancies

/A.N./ Okay It's almost Christmas break! One more day of midterms and I'm free. So I've decided to take a break from studying and write. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Holes, or any of the songs mentioned unless otherwise stated. I own my OC and the plot.

:

Part One: Shovel In Hand

Chapter Five: No More Vacancies

:

We lay there for awhile before I looked up at Squid's face. He must have felt me looking at him, 'cause he looked down at me, then immediately back to the wall of the tent. I smiled a little before moving to get up.

His eyes snapped back to me," What are you doing?"

I laughed, "I'm making you uncomfortable."

He sighed, "No. You make me nervous."

I sat down on my cot and looked at his flustered face. That's when I realized it, "You've never been with a girl before have you?"

He looked up," W..wh..what do you mean?"

I folded my arms across my chest," I mean what I said. You've never been with a girl before. I wouldn't be surprised if you've never even kissed a girl."

He scowled," Well girls weren't exactly my first priority back at home, were they? I was just kinda concerned on getting enough food to eat."

His gaze shifted to the floor, and guiltily I noticed I had struck a nerve. I crossed back over to sit beside him on his cot," Look. I didn't mean to tease you. Truth is, half the boys here probably haven't had any female contact. Even if they had a girl, they wouldn't know what to do with her."

He looked back up at me and smirked, the old Squid was coming back," I guess you're right."

I was in the mood to be playful, and maybe a little bit flirty. I got up and walked to the tent flaps preparing to head to the Wreck Room," And the way I see it you're one step ahead of the other guys."

"Yeah, how's that?"

"At least you have a girl," I smirked opening the tent flaps, but pausing to look back at him.

The confused expression on his face almost made me want to laugh," What's that suppose to mean?"

"Figure it out, and maybe I'll let you know if you're right," I smirked again and made my way to the Wreck Room.

When I got there I found Zigzag sitting in front of the broken TV as usual. Some of the other boys were playing pool. I sat down on the couch and sighed. It felt so empty without Barfbag there. I wondered if we were going to be allowed to take trips to see him. Knowing the warden, we probably wouldn't, and there'd be no telling how long it'd be before I saw him again.

"Come on Bear, that was the dinner bell," Armpit grabbed my shoulder.

I ate dinner in silence with Squid sitting next to me on one side and Zigzag on the other. The food was always the same nasty slop and I only managed to eat half of it. I dumped my tray in the pile with the others who had surrendered their stomachs to the 'food.'

I didn't really want to be left in the tent by myself tonight so I walked back to the table and sat down. I folded my arms and laid my head down on them, listening to the boys' conversation. The only one that took notice of it was Squid who, under the table, patted my knee.

I waited with them, till everyone finished, and then followed them to the tent. When we all got inside, Zigzag zipped up the flaps saying something about the impending alien attack on Camp Green Lake. While the boys were trying to calm him down I took off my jumpsuit which left me clad in only my underwear and tank top that I usually wore to bed.

I laid down in the bed and looked up at the top of the tent waiting for sleep to come. While I was waiting I could hear the boys talk about the Barfbag incident. I wished they would just shut up. I didn't need them reminding me that less than six hours ago my best friend had been bitten by a snake, and was in no telling what kind of condition at a hospital somewhere.

I forced myself to fall asleep, if nothing else to prevent myself from hearing the stories. They would tell me later that I was tossing and turning in my sleep. It probably had something to do with my dream that I'd had.

"_Dammit. Why is it so hot out here?" I wiped my forehead of the sweat that had accumulated and went to sit down._

"_What do you think you're doin' young lady?" a bad imitation of a southern accent pervaded behind me. I knew who it was without looking._

"_Barfbag!" I jumped up and turned._

"_Hey thar little lady," he said and grabbed me up into a big bear hug, almost making me drop my shovel that I had just realized I was holding._

_I hugged him back and was about ready to let him go and ask what he was doing here in what was clearly the middle of nowhere when something felt horribly wrong. A strong writhing thing had encircled my waist where Lewis's arms had just been and was now pulling tightly. It felt like I was going to be cut in half._

"_Okay. I'm happy to see you too. You can sto-Ahhh!" I let out a horrified gasp. _

_When I looked up instead of Barfbag there was a twenty foot rattlesnake that had me by the waist, and was reared back ready to strike. I screamed and grabbed the only thing I could reach; my shovel. I took the blade and shoved it into the snake's stomach. When it sliced through it caused a wave of hot red blood to pour out and onto me._

_Its hold loosened and I was able to pull away. I half-hazardly turned and ran. I only got a few feet before I turned back to see what had happen with the snake. It was a monstrous lump of snake scales and oozing blood. When I turned back around there was a large shadow looming over me. For some reason I had placed the shadow as the warden of Camp Green Lake, though I had yet to see her._

_For a second I thought the shadow was going to be my savior. Then she stepped closer to me, without making another move. I moved to step away from her and run back in the direction of the snake, which I was convinced was dead by now, but it was no good. Before I could move more than foot she pushed me back, and all of the sudden I was falling into a deep, dark hole that had previously not been there._

_As I fell into the hole I was expecting for the ground to be hard and literally back-breaking. It wasn't. Instead it was writhing and wiggling. As I turned my head all I could see was a six foot hole filled with poisonous rattle snakes, that I was in the middle of._

"Ahh!" I gasped and jerked up out of my sleep.

My breath was ragged and I was sweating. I could see a couple of the boys waking up due to my outburst.

"You okay Bear?" I heard from somewhere inside the tent.

"Snake….blood…hole," I was panting. I looked down to check my tank top that, to my relief, wasn't covered in blood.

I felt suddenly claustrophobic and paranoid by the sheet that was on top of me. It reminded me too much of the feeling of the snakes from my dream. I kicked off the sheets and stood up.

I looked to the boys who were still awake looking at me worriedly, "Just a nightmare. I need some air."

Without bothering to put shoes on I opened the tent flaps and walked outside. I walked out a little ways before I simply collapsed to the ground. I looked up at the big white full moon. It was mocking me. Up there in the sky, it was free to look down upon wherever it chose. I began to think about how I ended up here.

I was blind and naïve. That's what had got me here. I had done it to myself and there was no one else to blame. That's why I couldn't be free like the moon was. It was for that reason that I was imprisoned in a camp, forced to dig holes, having nightmares, and finding myself wishing a dark haired brown-eyed boy would rescue me from all my troubles.

I stood back up and kicked at some of the dirt before turning around and heading back to the tent. When I got back inside I found that the boys had all gone back to sleep. _So much for my 'rescuer.' He didn't even wake up when I left the tent. And now they've all gone back to sleep._ I half smiled before climbing back into the bed, still a little wary of the sheets.

The next morning started out just every other one at Camp Green Lake; too early. I pulled my jumpsuit on and laced up my shoes before joining the guys outside. I fell into line behind X-Ray and in front of Squid. The honey saturated tortilla tasted particularly disgusting, but I scarfed it down nonetheless.

We made it out to the digging sight in record time. I guess we figured the faster we got there, the faster we could dig, and the faster we could stop. I was halfway through my hole when I heard a collective whisper.

"What are you ladies chatting about over there?" I was annoyed that I hadn't been let in on the secret.

"Hey Bear," It was Armpit who finally spoke up.

"Huh?" I said flinging an unusually heavy shovelful of dirt out of my nicely formed hole.

"Will you sing us a song?" Came a shy reply.

I climbed and leaned over the edge of my hole, "What do I look like your mothers'? Why?"

"Well, it's just, yesterday it seemed to comfort Barfbag, and we figured that it might do the same for us and pass the time," this time it was Zigzag that spoke.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. By now I knew my boys, and the fact that they were persistent. This would mean that I would just have to put my shyness aside and give into them, "What do you want me to sing?"

They grinned, "We don't care as long as it's pretty."

I sighed and thought of a song. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Don't you be wastin' all your money_

_On syrup and honey_

_Cause I'm…sweet enough_

_Don't you be spendin' every minute_

_On making a livin' _

_Cause We've…got our love_

_Listen to me…_

_I, 2, 3_

_Baby, baby, baby _

_Spend your time on me_

After I had finished the song I got out of my hole and spit in it. They were right. Singing did make the time pass faster. I walked back to camp and threw my shovel in the pile. Instead of going to the Wreck Room like most of the campers did after they got done digging, I went straight to the showers.

The cool water felt like the best thing in the world. I briefly wondered why anyone would ever want to take a hot shower around here. I wrapped myself in the towel that I'd brought from the tent. When I exited the showers I saw X-Ray, Squid, and Armpit walking towards me covered in dirt. I really hoped they didn't plan on doing what they had done the other day, which was hug me right after I had gotten out of the shower and covered me with dirt again.

They didn't, but it was only because Dr. P and some kid I had never seen before walked up behind me. I hoped he wasn't like all the other perverts here because I was still in just my towel and underwear.

/A.N./Sorry guys, I looked and saw that I started this chapter close to Christmas break, and now I'm finishing it a couple of weeks after graduation. But not to worry because my inspiration for this story has been renewed at least for the time being. So I'll try to have more chapters up soon. Thanks to all my fans. And please remember to review!


	6. A Sting in the Bed, An Ache in the Head

/A.N./ Okay so I'm starting this chapter pretty soon after posting the other one. I hope I get more reviews before I post this chapter though. But I'm not one of those authors who blackmails for reviews, nothing wrong with that if that's you, but I just don't do that. Anyway, hope I haven't offended anyone, but here we go on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Holes. I own my OC and the plot.

:

Part One: Shovel In Hand

Chapter Six: A Sting in the Bed Equals an Ache in the Head

:

"Hello there campers! I'd like you all to meet the newest member of our team. This is Stanley Yelnats the fourth. Stanley this is Rex, Al-," Dr. P. was cut off when X-Ray started in with the whole nickname speech.

"My name's not Rex. It's X-Ray. And that's Squid, Armpit, and Bear," X-Ray finally pointed at me.

"Kinda small for a Bear don't ya think?" Stanley piped up.

I hadn't turned around yet, maybe I was out of practice using manners, or maybe was trying to fix my towel and didn't want Pendanski to see me in my underwear. Needless to say I chose that particular moment to turn around and speak, "Well God forbid I ever reach the size of Lump."

The guys laughed, but Stanley stood there shocked, "You're a girl!"

I smiled, "Oh, you've noticed have you? Well you're quicker than some of the boys here. But that's good, they're better when their smart. See you later." And with that I took my leave.

~Squid's P.O.V.~

"Kat is what we would call a special camper," Mom said, putting a hand on Stanley's shoulder.

"Oh, did she kill someone?" Stanley looked at us then at Mom.

I wanted to punch that guy. He didn't even know her and he thought she could have murdered someone. Well, she almost did, but Avanaco was a complicated woman and I didn't try to understand her.

"Alan, I want you to get the other campers from the Rec Room so everyone can meet Stanley. Meet us back at tent," Mom said.

I gave him one last glare before I took off. I went in the Wreck Room and saw Zigzag, Magnet, and Zero all sitting on the torn up couch. They all looked up when I came in.

"We got a new camper in D-tent. Mom wants us all to come meet him. Bear, X-Ray, and Armpit are already in the tent with him now. Might as well get this over with," I waited for them to get up and walked out of the Wreck Room and towards the tent.

When we got there Avanaco was sitting on her bed still in the towel and she looked pissed. I think I would too if I was a hot girl in a towel with a tent full of boys. X and Pit were laying on their bunks talking between themselves.

"Which one was Lewis's?" Mom asked us.

"Barfbag slept here," X said and kicked one of the beds.

"Alright Stanley you'll sleep there," Mom said. Stanley took his stuff and threw it in the crate at the foot of the cot.

Then Mom started making introductions. He used our names, but X quickly interrupted him and told Stanley our nicknames. We all laughed when we figured out that Pit was going to have to show the new guy around like he did with Avanaco.

After Mom left all of us went back to relaxing. Some of the guys went and talked to Stanley, and others talked with themselves. Avanaco sat there on her bed fuming. I walked over to her, hoping to make her smile.

I tipped my cap, "Well hey thar' little lady. What can I do fer' ya?"

I could see a little smile threatening to break through. She stood up, a little closer than I thought I could handle with her in a towel, and pulled the sheet off her bed.

"Hold this up while I'll change," she said holding it up.

As soon as I took it and held it up, she dropped her towel, "Will you wait a damn minute?" I said, pulling the sheet up higher so it covered my eyes completely. I wasn't sure how I felt about her being naked with just a sheet between us, much less about there being six other guys in the tent with us.

"Hurry up will ya'. Before someone gets any ideas," I said looking around. No one was paying any attention to us, yet.

"First it was wait a minute, now it's hurry up. Make up your mind. And I'm doing the best I can, you've shoved me into a wall," she said from behind the sheet.

"Well if I move then everyone's gonna see, including me," I said.

"Oh who cares…wait, that came out wrong. I meant I don't care if you…I mean, they…wait…I'm shutting up now," she stumbled over her words.

I chuckled at her. And at the same time I was glad that the sheet was there so she couldn't see me blush.

~End Squid's P.O.V.~

Did I just tell Alan that I didn't care if he saw me naked? What fresh hell? This place was starting to become hazardous to my sanity. I pulled the white t-shirt over my head and then tied the sleeves of my jumpsuit around my waist, which had become quiet alarmingly small lately. I had been cleaning my tray at every meal, however, I had been empting my stomach every night. It wasn't on purpose of course, I could never be anorexic, I loved food too much. The only reason I could think of was that my stomach just didn't agree with food.

I pulled the sheet down and threw it back on my bed. I smiled when Alan was looking everywhere but at me, and I knew exactly what he had been thinking about.

Just then we heard a ruckus and looked out the flaps of the tent, which had since been parted. Stanley had been thrown on the ground. Armpit was standing over him, making sure Stanley understood the importance of the nickname system here at Camp Green Lake.

"Be nice Armpit," I yelled, as I watched Stanley run to the water spigot on the side of the shower wall. I didn't think it was right to pick on the guy on his first day; they should at least wait until he did something deserving.

"Come on Bear, you know we're just messing around with him," Armpit hollered back, "Why don't you two love birds come with us to the Wreck Room; or are you two gonna' need the tent for yourselves?" The guys started whistling and laughing.

I smirked even though Alan was blushing, "Maybe you're just jealous 'cause you know he's the only one I'd even let in if I had a tent to myself."

It shut them up long enough to allow Alan to smile at me. We came out of the tent and joined the others. We all walked down to the Wreck Room and as we walked Zigzag and I took turns showing Stanley where everything was. When we got there I flopped down on the couch, pulled my hat down, and planned to fall asleep till the dinner bell rang.

By this time most boys knew to not mess with 'the only girl in Camp' so when I heard the bell I rose up and followed the rest of my boys to the cafeteria. We all went through the line and sat down. I bypassed my beans-every variety-and went straight for my bread.

As X-Ray walked by the table to sit down he snatched Stanley's bread off his plate. Even though Stanley was a moderately sized boy he said nothing. It was because he was intimidated by 'our fearless leader'.

"Wha-," Stanley looked at him cautiously.

"You didn't dig today. You wouldn't mind giving your bread to someone that did now would you?" X chomped down on the slice of bread. X and I had patched things up, but I still thought that was bullshit. You didn't steal a camper's bread, especially when it was the only thing edible around here.

I shot a glare at X-Ray to let him know that it wasn't cool, but he paid me no mind as the conversation surrounding Stanley's offense started up.

"So what'd you do anyways?" Armpit asked him.

"I stole a pair of shoes," he said looking down at his plate.

I have to admit that I started laughing along with the rest of the boys. That seemed like it would maybe get you into Juvie if they didn't need any more community service workers, but to put you in Camp Green Lake over that was ridiculous.

"They were Clyde Livingston sneakers," he said. That part caught everyone's attention.

"Man, you did not steal no Clyde Livingston, Sweet Feet, shoes!" X laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah I did," he said suddenly getting defensive. Even though they were Livingston's shoes that wouldn't have been I boasted about.

"Did they have red 'X's' on them?" Zero looked at Stanley.

I swear I almost dropped my fork. That was the most I had heard Zero talk since I had been here, and he had talked to Stanley on his first day.

"You got Zero to talk," Alan said looking at Stanley first then to Zero.

"Yeah, man, Zero what else can you do?" Zero ignored Armpit's stupid comment and kept staring at Stanley, waiting for his reply.

"Yeah, yeah they did," Stanley nodded. The both of them were looking at each other like they shared an inside joke.

After I emptied my tray, and later, the contents of my stomach, the boys and I went to the Wreck Room. I stood on the side lines and watched them play pool just like on that first night. After it was time for curfew we headed back to our tents. I was feeling particularly overheated and nauseous that night so I quickly shed my jumpsuit and wife beater.

I had forgotten that Stanley probably wasn't used to this, but I remembered the moment Squid threw a punch at him yelling, "You can stop lookin' at her man!"

I didn't really pay it any attention and climbed into bed. After telling a few stories to scare Stanley the boys and I fell asleep. It was a hot night and I was anxiously awaiting the cool morning.

A sharp stabbing pain awoke me from my sleep, with a scream tearing at my throat. This time every boy in the tent woke up.

"What? What's happening?" Zigzag began to freak out, he was looking at me appearing scared.

"I…I.." I began to feel like I couldn't breathe.

"Aw, come on Bear not another nightmare. Just try to dream of nice things," Armpit said rolling back over.

"It's…not….nightmare!" I finally spit out. Everything was not only hot, it was on fire. I was itchy and I couldn't breathe. I ripped the sheet off of me and made a grunting noise.

I had found the culprit. A black and yellow scorpion had stung my thigh twice.

"Shit!" Squid had gotten up and slapped it off of me. By this time the rest of the boys had crowded around us, even Zero was trying to see what was going on, "Avanaco! Are you ok?"

"Just killed the damned thing!" Leaned my head back and collapsed on the bed.

I heard a self-satisfying crunch of a shoe coming down on the scorpion before the attention turned back on me.

"Are you ok chickita?" Magnet asked me.

"I…I don't know," I said. My head began to ache, feeling like it was going to explode. I slowly stood up and crept toward the edge of the tent.

I walked out and stepped only a few paces before I got a funny feeling in my stomach. I got on my knees and emptied the contents of my stomach. After a while I was still lurching but nothing was coming out and it was painful. I finally got it to stop. I collapsed and rolled over onto my back. I then realized that several boys including ones from the other tents had come to check on me.

"Is she ok?" I noticed they directed their questions towards Alan.

"I…need water," I said.

Pretty soon, I heard Dr. P run up. He was hushing the boys, something about not letting the warden or Mr. Sir know. The next thing I knew I was being picked up and carried into the tent. Alan was helping me sit up while X was handing me a canteen and a cold wet rag to put on my forehead.

The only two things I remembered that night were falling asleep with Alan stroking my hair, and having the strangest dream I've had in a long time.

/A.N./ This chapter has taken forever, and for that I apologize. I haven't written anything in so long. A lot of things have happened and hopefully my life will remain stable and drama free so I can begin writing again. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it'll be up soon.


	7. The Strange Things Dreams Bring

/A.N./ As some of my faithful readers and reviewers know it has been quite some time since I have updated anything. This has been due to various strenuous circumstances in my personal life. However, I'm trying to get back to the positives in life, such as my writing. Upon finally finishing this chapter I realized how much I've truly missed writing. With that said I apologize for the delay in a story you all seem to like (thank you by the way) and I hope to update with more chapters soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Holes. I own my OC and the plot.

:

Part One: Shovel In Hand

Chapter Seven: The Strange Things Dreams Bring

:

_I knew I couldn't be in Camp Green Lake because there were trees everywhere, an actual lake-of which were in short supply at the Green Lake, Texas I had been staying at- a town, and even townspeople to populate the town. I heard a bell ring and simultaneously a small group of children flooded out of a building, what I expected to be the town's school house. This looked to be the time of day where everyone was out and about._

_There was a colored man that had set up a little stand not far from the school house. His donkey was standing beside him as he began praising his merchandise which appeared to be some kind of sweet onions. The children flocked to him followed by who I presumed to be the school teacher. She was a truly beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair and big, blue, smiling eyes._

_I watched as she and the colored man traded a bag of some of his onions for two jars of something gooey looking. A group of men on horses rode up behind them and watched the two interact. They didn't seem too happy about the woman even associating with the man. After some more customers made their purchases the crowd, for the most part, dispersed._

_I saw the woman and the man exchange words. The man smiled first, then the woman. The woman walked back into the school house, while the man began to rummage in his cart for something. I walked from where I was standing by the shore of the lake up to the school house. Once I got to the doorway I decided to walk in. It seemed like an ok option since walking up to the school house itself I appeared to be unnoticed._

_I was right because even though I tripped over the threshold the woman never looked up from reading the book at her desk at the far end of the room. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt the urge to walk closer to the woman. As I walked down the aisles of desks I lightly brushed my hand over the tops of them, smirking at the little pictures that had been doodled on some of them._

_As I got closer to the woman she never made a move, it was then I realized I must be invisible to these people. I walked around the side of her desk and peered over her shoulder. The little red book she held in her hands was full of poetry. I even managed to read some lines before the colored man walked in through the door. He must have startled her too, because both of us jumped at the sudden interruption of silence._

"_I fixed those shingles for you Miss Kathy, now I can personally guarantee that roof for ten years," He smiled removing his hat._

"_Why thank you Sam," she smiled back at them._

_It was the look in their eyes. They hadn't seen anybody but each other since the first day they met. I briefly wondered if the other knew of each other's feelings, but then I realized that in this time what they were feeling was a dangerous thing._

_Sam tipped his hat to Miss Kathy and made his way out of the newly improved school house. She smiled at his retreating form. She then began to rearrange the desks in the room. Instinctively I moved to help her, only to realize my hand went through the desk. She wrote several basic sentences on the board, and then laid a sheet of paper and a pencil on each desk. By the time she had finished her preparations it was dusk. A crowd of men and women had congregated at the door. Miss Kathy showed them inside and little by little they settled until each person was in a seat._

_They began class. Miss Kathy called on a man to read the first sentence. He stood up and began to stutter through the first sentence on the board, "Th-the duck s-swi-swims on the la-ke."_

"_Tha duck may swim on the lake, but my daddy owns the lake," an arrogant man, with his feet propped up on the desk, mocked._

_No one laughed but him. It was obvious he was full of himself and didn't respect the other students' ambitions to learn. The class lasted for about forty more minutes, and the whole while I sat perched on the window sill listening to the hardworking men of Camp Green Lake try to become educated, and beginning to loathe the outspoken man more and more._

_The class had ended and the ignorant man had stayed behind to approach Miss Kathy as he was doing now._

"_How'd you like to take a ride on my new boat this Saturday?"_

"_No, thank you," Miss Kathy began to gather the pieces of paper._

"_It's brand new, you don't even have to row it," He followed her around the room as she went on ignoring him._

"_Hey c'mon now girl!" he grabbed her arm, "No one says 'No' to Trout Walker!"_

"_I believe I just did," Miss Kathy frowned._

_The man who had called himself 'Trout' angrily stalked away, and when we could no longer see him she packed her things into a satchel that she slung over her shoulder. When she began to leave I followed her. We walked through town and up a little hill where other houses were sprinkled over the land. Miss Kathy lived in a quaint little house about half-way up the hill. It was painted white and even had a little white picket fence surrounding it. It had blue shutters with flowers in front of every window. I briefly thought to myself that if I could ever get a house I wanted it to look like this one._

_We walked in. I watched her put down her school things in a chair by the doorway for later use. She set to starting supper. While she was waiting for some water to boil she pulled out a brown leather book from a bed side table in the other room. She had been writing in it for about a minute when I realized it was her diary._

_I was contemplating whether or not to look over her shoulder and read again when I heard her gasp, "Oh no, the water!"_

_She jumped up and rushed towards the kitchen. She was coming right towards me but I couldn't move fast enough. She walked right through me and I –_

The bell jolted me from my sleep. I had never had a dream that vivid before. I had felt the breeze on the side of my face, smelt Sam's onions, and when Miss Kathy passed through me I felt something, I don't know what, but I didn't have time to think about it. Squid was right beside me asking me if I felt any better.

"I think so," I said pulling the sheet off me.

By this time we had the attention of the other boys. We all looked at my thigh. Where the scorpion had injected its poison there was a bruise about the size of a tennis ball. I hoped that the poison hadn't been that strong, but something about the dream told me that maybe the scorpion had left more than just a bruise. The bruise caused a little concern among the boys, but I shrugged it off until I stood up. My whole right leg was extremely stiff. I knew the scorpion was to blame, but I convinced myself that the more I walked on it the more it would loosen up.

I took my honey drenched tortilla with a grimace. X-Ray had actually given me the "short" shovel today, but it seemed I was still having problems. The shovel felt heavy in my right hand and I began to curse my last night visitor that was now beyond the living world. I was falling behind our group.

"Alan, I think I need some help," I said, sounding a little more helpless than I had intended to.

He was by my side in a second asking me if I needed more water or a cold rag or something for my stomach. I should my head and just told him I needed a little help walking. My leg was on fire. It was a tingling kind of numbness that was spreading around my thigh. Squid wrapped his arm around my waist and held me up with his strength. It made me feel a strange tingling elsewhere; my chest. I had asked for help and there he was a second later.

Could it be that Alan was actually different from the other guys that I had known back home? I mean what kind of story would that be, "Oh yeah well we met in a juvenile correctional facility"? That doesn't sound very impressive does it? But still…how could I judge him like that. He had trusted me with his story, what had happened to bring him to camp. It wasn't his fault that he had a runaway father and a drunken mother. From what I had seen of him he was an intelligent, kind, and sincere individual. I could ignore the occasional pick pocketing of extra gram-crackers at lunch because after all, who wanted to live off of the imitation beans they served in the cafeteria.

Besides, I was in here too. I wasn't a crazed criminal that went on a massacre. I was a young girl who was forced to grow up too quickly. I was presented with an adult situation and in turn acted like an adolescent. That's why I was here, but it didn't make me a bad person, but I was still here. When we get out of here people will look at my record and have the same opinion of me as they have of Lump. So why should I worry about what people think if I show an interest in Alan? Maybe I should try opening up to him more. Maybe I could finally have something nice in my life.

By this time I we had made it to the digging site. Squid was reluctant to leave where my hole was to be dug, and also to stay where his was supposed to be. The shovel felt like twenty pounds in my hand. I had also taken off my shirt and wrapped it around my chest again. It was like I was bathing in my sweat. I tried to take a couple of sips out of my canteen, but it was becoming hard to swallow.

I began to feel very nervous. Not just because of how my body was changing for the worse, but also I felt like there was something unseen creeping up on me. As I was looking from side to side I heard some of the boys talking to me. I couldn't make out their voices though. All of the calls of my name mixed with other shouts soon began to blur like my vision. The last thing I saw was Dr. P. pulling up in the lunch truck before the black began to overwhelm the colors in my eyes.

_I was in the schoolhouse again. Miss Kathy was handing Sam three jars of what looked like spiced peaches. She looked sad until a thought washed across her face._

"_Yes Miss Kathy?"_

"_It's just, Sam, those windows won't open, and the children and I would sure enjoy a breeze now and then," She looked at him with a kind face._

"_I can fix that," he looked at her with bright eyes._

_She smiled a smile more golden than the sun. It was obvious that the two of them were in love. I sat down in a nearby desk and watched the two of them, happy to simply be in the company of one another. While he fixed the windows, I listened to Sam talk to her about his secret onion field on the other side of the lake, "where the onions grow all year round, and the water runs uphill."_

_This picturesque scene quickly changed into another one. We were still in the schoolhouse. It was a different day but Miss Kathy was again handing Sam, this time two jars of the peaches._

"_You know Sam, the door doesn't hang straight," she looked coyly at him and went to reading a book on her desk, while I watched Sam begin to fix the door._

_In my dream the schoolhouse changed before my eyes. What started out as semi- rundown morphed into quaint and cozy, until there was nothing to fix anymore. The next time I appeared here in the schoolhouse Missy Kathy was sitting at her desk reading the same little red volume of poetry that she had on most days._

_In addition to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof, the only other sound that was audible was the tears that were leaking from her eyes. It occurred to me just then. Like I had observed earlier, there was nothing left of the schoolhouse to fix. No more days for Miss Kathy to spend with Sam talking about poems and onion fields. That's why she was crying. It was the end of her happy days._

"_Onions! Last call for today's batch of sweet onions!" We heard Sam's voice flow through the open schoolhouse door. A couple seconds later Sam himself appeared with Mary Lou's reins in his hand. He looked to Miss Kathy's face. When he saw her tears, his face contorted into one of utter unhappiness._

"_Is there something wrong?" he asked her._

"_Oh Sam," she looked at him with desperation. "My heart is breaking."_

"_I can fix that," He said. _

_When the words left his lips her head swung towards his slowly in shock and confusion. He gently cradled her face in both of his hands and let his lips mold to hers in what looked like the sweetest, most loving kiss of a lifetime. They were the only two people in the world at that moment. What I wouldn't give to be kissed like that. I wonder if Alan and I could ever share a kiss like that._

_The dream world had changed again. It was nighttime and we were still in that all-too familiar schoolhouse. This time it wasn't just us. There was a mob of women and men who lived in the town, most of them had been at the reading class. They stormed into the school building and began turning over desks and ripping down the chalkboards. That man Trout was there also. He seemed to be the ring leader of it all. He led the rest of the mob in throwing the books into a pile in the floor, and then produced what appeared to be a match._

_Miss Kathy cried out in frustration. Someone had made a grab at her. It tore her dress, but she shirked whoever it was away. She ran out of the schoolhouse, I followed close behind her._

_I followed her down the main street of the town; pass the general store, the post office, and straight to the sheriff's office. When we walked in the sheriff had his back to us, slumped over the desk. As he raised his head up his shot glass fell to the desk._

"_Sheriff they're burning the schoolhouse! " she cried in desperation._

"_You sure are pretty. Give me a kiss, you kissed the onion picker," he caught her by the hand._

"_You're drunk!" she wiggled free._

"_I always get drunk before a hanging," he began to pour another shot._

"_If you hang him then you better hang me too," she almost snarled in disbelief, "because I kissed him back."_

"_It ain't against the law for you to kiss him. Just for him to kiss you," the sheriff grinned._

_She flung herself out of the door with myself following right behind her. I knew where we were going. We were going to find Sam before Trout Walker did. We hit the jackpot on the first try. As we ran down to the waterfront we saw Sam hitching Mary Lou to the onion cart._

"_Thank God I found you Sam," she hugged him. "We have to leave now!"_

_He looked confused._

"_Someone must have seen us kissing," she said. "They're burning down the schoolhouse. The sheriff said he's going to hang you!"_

_Sam wanted to take Mary Lou, but it was impossible to put the donkey in Sam's little boat. The tiny watercraft was already sitting into the lake, tied to a tree by a long rope. Sam untied it and we waded through the water and climbed aboard. They obviously couldn't see me, but I just managed to pull my foot in as Sam began to row._

_We were a little more than halfway across the lake when we heard the loud roar of what must have been Trout's motorized boat. I then all that surrounded me was thick, black, ugly smoke._

_In the next couple of minutes the dream became chaos. Trout's boat smashed into Sam's shaking it entirely. It caused Sam to fall to one end of the boat, and Miss Kathy and I to the other. We didn't have time to react before Trout pulled out a gun. Two men grabbed Miss Kathy and transported her over to Trout's boat. I followed simply because what else could I have done. With Miss Kathy safely in his custody, Trout pulled the trigger of his gun and Sam slipped quietly into the water. We returned to the shore in Trout's boat only to realize that Trout and his men had also shot Mary Lou in the head._

_This was the last change of my dream. I was at the sheriff's office. I saw Miss Kathy walking up the street with her hair curled, a red bonnet and beautiful dress, and ruby red lipstick to match. She walked straight into the sheriff's office while I peaked my head around the corner into the room._

_The sheriff was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand. It appeared that he was nursing a very bad hangover. Miss Kathy walked up to the other side of the desk and untied the bonnet's ribbon from under her chin. She pulled off her hat and pulled out a gun._

"_Sheriff, you still want that kiss?"_

_It took her two seconds to think about pulling the trigger. With the sheriff dead Miss Kathy placed a kiss on his forehead. When she pulled away there was only a smear of lipstick in the shape of her lips. She walked out of the sheriff's office and into the streets of Green Lake, Texas. The last thing in my dream I saw was the blinding light of the sun as I stepped out after her._

There was air. Fresh, sweet, cool air, like from an actual air conditioner, washing over me. And I was lying on a couch, and it was a nice one. Since when was there this nice of a couch at Camp Green Lake? I sat up a little. There was an ice pack on my thigh and an empty syringe on the coffee table beside a little bottle labeled 'anti-venom'.

I looked around the room. There were papers all over the wall. Some were framed, others were just tacked up there, but I noticed that every one of them had one thing in common: they were all of Miss Kathy as Kissin' Kate Barlow.

Just then I heard the clank of a glass in a far off room. The noise jolted me back to reality. I studied the place. There was carpet, a screen door on the far side of the room, and even a television that was playing a soap opera. There was a canvas chair close to my own resting spot on the couch that looked like someone had been sitting there recently. But who? Where was I? And then it occurred to me. There was only one place in Camp Green Lake that was as nice as this; the warden's cabin.

/A.N./ At least this chapter is seven and a quarter pages long. ^_^' , which is my attempt at an excuse for taking so long to update. I promise I'll continue this story till I finish it. Reading all of the reviews that have been posted had really encouraged me to finish it and it has also made me feel appreciated as a writer so thank you. Please read and review and always enjoy!


End file.
